Knight
Knights, also known as "Spear Guards" or "Armor Knights" are a basic enemy seen in many games from the Castlevania series. Overview A common sight in horror films, moving suits of armor are bound to terrify anyone. The Knight is no exception. A normally inanimate suit of armor, Knights patrol Dracula's castle, guarding it from any heroes that might try and slay the Dark Lord. They can be tricky sometimes as their defensive armor can withstand a couple of hits. The basic type of knight is armed with a spear, poleaxe, or halberd. For a information on all types of armors, including those wielding other types of weapons, see Armors. Attacks Originally, Knights, while armed with spears, simply moved back and forth on platforms, making a hero's progress more difficult. In other games, they moved with the spears pointing forwards. In Super Castlevania IV, the Knights that previously did not attack with their weapons showed off a new trick, where they extended and poked their spears upwards to try and stab heroes from one "level" down. Later, in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, they also began extending their spears downward. In addition to that, they also dashed forward to try and stab heroes in their way, went into a "guard" position whenever heroes came near them, and even pulled their spear back to try and hit the hero with a lunging slash attack. Appearances ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest The knight in Simon's Quest moves differently than the one in the original Castlevania game. It moves with its spear extended forward. Castlevania: The Adventure In this game, the Evil Knight appears as an armor in the background, until the player gets close. It then moves towards the player with the spear extended outward. Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge While the Evil Armor in Belmont's Revenge moves similar to a classic armor from the original Castlevania game, it's nature is somewhat different. It has no head (similar to Dullahan) and in its place is a fiery aura, emphasizing that this is a ghost that is inhabiting the armor's shell. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 During the Brotherhood of Light's assault on Dracula's castle, many troops of knights are sent to attack. They easily defeated by Dracula. Enemy Data Gallery C1 Armor.JPG|Knight in Japanese Castlevania manual VK Armor.JPG|Knight in Japanese Vampire Killer manual C2 Armor.JPG|Knight in Japanese Simon's Quest manual Captain N Armor.JPG|Armor Knight from ''Captain N: The Game Master Wai Wai Armor.JPG|Knight from Konami Wai Wai World CVA Evil Armor.JPG|Evil Knight from the manual for Castlevania: The Adventure NES Game Atlas Knight.JPG|Evil Knight from the Game Boy Nintendo Player's Guide for Castlevania: The Adventure Famitsu Knight Cover.JPG|Evil Knight from the cover of the Famitsu guide for Castlevania: The Adventure NP C3 Armor.JPG|Knight from Nintendo Power's coverage of Dracula's Curse Boku Dracula Kun Knight.JPG|Knight from the Boku Dracula-kun manual BR Evil Knight.JPG|Knight in Japanese Belmont's Revenge manual C4 Armor.JPG|Knight from Japanese manual for Super Castlevania IV 16spearknight.jpg|Knight from All About Akumajō Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV RoB Spear Knight.JPG|Armor Knight from Japanese manual for Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Category:Armored Enemies Category:Knights Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies